In Loving Memory
by Flashownz
Summary: Blaze felt that she was not important anymore. She felt that no one cared about her. So she jumped in front of a car. Here is the story, with a surprising plot. Songfic: In Loving Memory.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charge the cat or Aqua the cat. Charge the cat owns them both. I do not own any of the Sega characters, Sega does. I do not own In Loving Memory, Alter Bridge does. I own Flash the Cat.

At the Hospital...

Everyone, including Blaze's brother Charge, were standing around her bed in the hospital. Everyone was fighting tears.

"This doesn't look so good. Come on sis, you can pull through." Charge said, holding Blaze's hand.

"I hope she will be okay." Aqua said. "But how are we going to tell-"

All of a sudden, the doors burst open, and in the middle, he stood there. Flash

"Blaze!" Flash called out, pushing through the doctors and people surrounding the bed. "Blaze! Can you hear me? Blaze!" Flash shouted, holding Blaze by the hand. "Come on, wake up, you've got to. you have to..." Flash trailed off, tears flowing down his face. "Please... wake up... Don't leave me..." he cried heavily. "I was going to today. I was going to ask for you to be my wife. We would go on our honeymoon, have children, and grow old in each other's love. Please! DON'T LET THIS THROW ALL OF THAT AWAY!" Flash shouted, his eyes like sink faucets. He closed his eyes and cried into her hand. Charge reached out for him, but Flash pushed him away, running out of the emergency room in his tears. Everyone watched him run, pushing everyone out of the way.

"You see that, Blaze?" Charge said, keeping his calm. "You did that to him. If no one cared about you, then why did that just happen? You mean the world to him, to me, to all of us." Just then, a doctor walked in. "I have the results of the tests we ran. She is going to be okay." Everyone sighed in relief. "You hear that sis? You're going to be okay." Charge said, smiling at Blaze. "I'll call Flash, and tell him the good news." Aqua said, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed his number and waited... No answer. She tried his home phone. "Hmm... that's odd." Aqua stated. Everyone looked at her. "It says that the number has been permanently disconnected." This puzzled the gang. Just then, Blaze groaned. They all turned to her. "What? Where am I?" She asked looking around.

Immediately, everyone hugged her, pouring their hearts out to her. "I'm sorry." Blaze said, facing the others. "I took you all for granted. Now I just created a mess of things." "Hey, we will always be here for you." Charge said, smiling warmly. Blaze returned that smile. "Where is Flash?" She asked, looking around the room. Charge and Aqua then explained what had just taken place. "He was going to ask me? Where is he now?" She asked, a bit of worry in her voice. "We aren't sure-" Aqua was started. "We have to find him now! Who knows what he is doing as we speak!" Blaze shouted, with urgency in her voice. The other's eyes widened. They got the message.

"Doc." Sonic said to one of the doctors. "Hey doc, is she okay to go?" "Yes, but she should be put in a wheelchair-" "Thanks doc." Charge said, putting Blaze in a wheelchair. "Everyone split up! Me and Charge will search the northern part of town. Aqua and Amy, you search his house. Sonic, you look though the main center of town. The rest of you, look wherever isn't covered. Now GO!" She shouted, as everyone took off in different directions.

As they searched through town, they kept in touch with cell phones that were connected to the whole group. "He isn't at his house, though the place is trashed." Aqua said, sighing. "He isn't by the subway trains." Rouge said. "He isn't in the center of town." Sonic said. As Blaze and Charge were searching, they saw Mina the Mongoose's concert going on. "And now, give it up for our guest singer, Flash the Cat!" She shouted, as hundreds of people cheered. Flash walked up on stage.

"Sonic? We are at Mina's concert. Bring everyone here." Charge said. A split second later, Sonic stood there, along with the others. They all looked to the stage. Flash was holding a guitar. "I would like to play a song for my dearly beloved Blaze. She is in a better place now." Flash said, as he started to play an acoustic riff. The others started to walk towards the stage.

In Loving Memory by Alter Bridge.

Thanks for all you've done,

I've missed you for so long,

I can't believe you're gone.

You still live, in me.

I feel you in the wind,

You guide me constantly.

I never knew what is was to be alone, no.

Cause you were always there for me.

You were always there waiting.

And I'll come home, and miss your face so.

Smiling down on me,

I close my eyes to see.

And I know, you're a part of me,

And it's your song, that sets me free.

I sing it while, I feel I can't hold on,

I sing tonight, Cause it comforts me.

I carry things that remind me of you.

In loving memory of,

The one that was so true.

You were as kind, as you could be.

And even though you're gone,

You still mean the world to me.

I never knew what it was to be alone, no.

Cause you were always there for me.

You were always there waiting.

But now I come home, it's not the same. (tears start to well up in his eyes.)

It feels empty and alone,

I can't believe your gone! (distortion kicks in as tears come flooding out of his eyes.)

And I know, You're a part of me,

And it's your song, that sets me free.

I sing it while, I feel I can't hold on,

I sing tonight, Cause it comforts me.

I'm so glad you're free from sorrow,

I'll still love you more tomorrow,

And you'll be here with me still.

And what you did you did with feeling,

And you always found the meaning,

And you always will,

And you always will,

And you always will.

And I know, you're a part of me,

And it's your song, that sets me free.

I sing it while, I feel I can't hold on,

I sing tonight, Cause it comforts me.

He cleared up his tears as the song ended. Blaze wanted to jump up and wrap him in her arms, and tell him that everything was going to be ok. But what he did next took everyone off guard. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a gun, and put it to his head. "NO!" Blaze shouted.

BANG!

His body fell limp to the ground. Everyone came around him, an ambulance had come and picked him up. But through all of the people, the ambulance, and their own tears, Charge and Blaze could see something that no one else could.

He was never coming back.

So yeah I tried to write a sad song fic. Cherish what you have, cause if you don't you will realize how important to you it is, and you will feel desolate. Hope this was good enough. (And if you cried listening to the song, don't worry. I do almost every time I listen to it.)


End file.
